Recently, an apparatus for automatically packing fruits or vegetables has been developed, which first collects a plurality of fruits or vegetables at the rear portion of the conveying direction by vibrating them on the conveyor belt in motion with their absorbable surfaces facing upside, and then, absorbs the collected fruits or vegetables by applying absorbing pads of the absorption unit connected to vacuuming device to raise their positions before eventually packing them into a package disposed in nearby location.
However, when packing large-size fruits or vegetables like persimmons or tomatoes into a container, since these are either, eliptical or not perfectly round, vibration of the conveyor belt causes them to turn about different directions. Unless these fruits or vegetables are correctly aligned in a specific direction, due to deviation between the absorbing units and the absorbable surfaces of these fruits or vegetables, the absorption units cannot correctly absorb any of them to cause the packing operation to be executed instably.
As a result, it is necessary for the apparatus developed by the prior art to manually align fruits or vegetable enroute to the absorbing position. However, since these fruits or vegetables should be packed into a package in the state closely being in contact with each other, adjacent fruits or vegetables are placed in close contact with each other. This in turn makes it difficult for workers to freely insert their fingers between these fruits or vegetables, and as a result, they cannot easily correct directions of these fruits or vegetables on the moving conveyor belt.